gtafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Vincenzo Cilli
Vincenzo Cilli también apodado "Lucky" (afortunado) mejor conocido como Vinnie (1960-1998), es un miembro de la Familia Leone, y el capo de Salvatore Leone, aprovechándose de que Toni Cipriani no estaba en Liberty City. Es uno de los antagonistas del juego. Tiene una oficina en Atlantic Quays, Portland, y siempre se encuentra por ésta. Es de corte limpio y educado, pero se considera solo alguien al que le gusta sentirse un gángster, y es capaz de vender a las personas para conseguir lo que quiere. Su voz está hecha por Joe Lo Truglio. Biografía 1998, Liberty City Introducción thumb|275px|Vincenzo Cilli y Toni Cipriani saliendo de la [[mansión Leone (Home Sweet Home)]] En 1998, Toni llega a Liberty City luego de hacer un favor muy importante a Salvatore Leone. Mientras Toni estaba lejos realizando el encargo, Vincenzo logró ganarse el puesto de capo dentro de la familia Leone. Toni llega a Portland, y en la casa de Salvatore Leone, éste le dice que a partir de ahora trabajará para Vincenzo Cilli, y añade que si quiere dinero, o un trabajo, Vincenzo podrá ayudarle. A Toni no le gusta la idea, ya que hizo mucho por los Leone, pero Salvatore le está muy agradecido por todo lo que hizo, y le dice que él es el don, y él es quien decide las cosas. Hogar, dulce hogar Vincenzo y Toni salen de la casa y van hacia la nueva casa de Toni, comprada por Vincenzo (está ubicada en Saint Mark's, relativamente cerca de la casa de Salvatore). A él no le gusta su nueva casa, ya que se encuentra en un callejón y lo llama "agujero de mierda". Aún así, Toni entra a la casa y se cambia la ropa informal por el Traje Leone, y luego sube al coche para llevar a Vincenzo hacia su casa en Atlantic Quays. Una vez allí, Vincenzo le dice que él es quién paga las facturas del apartamento, y que Toni tendría que trabajar para él. Vago holgazán 200px|thumb|Artwork de Vincenzo en [[GTA: LCS.]] El primer trabajo que tiene Vincenzo para Toni consiste en ir hacia Saint Mark's (precisamente al lado de la mansión Leone) a hablar con un camello. Resulta que el traficante no se encuentra en el lugar habitual donde trabaja (Chinatown). Él afirma estar enfermo y que irá a trabajar mañana, pero Toni le obliga a entrar en el coche para llevarlo a trabajar. Dentro del coche él intenta salvarse diciendo varias cosas, la última de ellas, que Chinatown ya no es de los Leone, sino de los Sindacco, y que morirá si vuelve allí, pero Toni no le hace ningún caso. Tratado de venganza Luego, Toni vuelve a la casa de Vincenzo Cilli, cuando éste se encuentra en el baño. Le dice que el camello al que había llevado a trabajar está muerto, y que los Sindacco han empezado a traficar en la zona. El encargo que le da Vincenzo es ir hacia Chinatown y acabar con los traficantes Sindacco; Toni va hacia allí rápidamente y elimina a todos ellos. Tabaco thumb|right|275px|Vincenzo hablando con Toni acerca de [[JD O'Toole (Snuff)]] Otra vez llega Toni al local de Vincenzo, esta vez, para hablar de un antiguo "individuo". Se trata de JD O'Toole, un miembro de la familia Sindacco. Resulta que quiere irse de la familia, y unirse a los Leone, pero algunos Sindacco le vigilan de cerca y no le permiten hacer nada. Toni tiene que ir a Hepburn Heights, lugar donde hay unos pisos en construcción, para acabar con los mencionados Sindacco. Primero él va hacia un Ammu-Nation ubicado cerca. Luego, va hacia la zona, y entra disparando a los Sindacco que ve por delante. En el otro extremo del lugar, hay varios enemigos, entre ellos los que vigilan a JD. Toni acaba con todos ellos fácilmente, y recoge el teléfono móvil del Sindacco. Justo después, él recibe en ese teléfono móvil una llamada inesperada del propio JD O'Toole. JD dice que le ha estado grabando mientras mataba a los Sindacco, cosa que a Toni no le gusta. Y Toni le dice que aún le debe dinero, cosa a la que JD contesta, diciéndole que se quede con el vehículo del Sindacco muerto,un Hellenbach GT (un sabre personalizado), y lo pinte en el Pay 'n' Spray de la esquina para que no se reconozca. Choque y golpe Vincenzo se encuentra muy enfadado con unos matones Leone, ya que según él, no saben ni robar una gasolinera sin formar alboroto. Resulta que han ido a robar una gasolinera en Harwood, al lado del cuartel de bomberos, y la policía les ha hecho una redada. En un coche de cuatro plazas, Toni irrumpe en el lugar y los tres matones se suben rápidamente al coche. Ahora, la LCPD los persigue, pero Toni logra llegar al Pay 'n' Spray de Red Light District y despista a la policía. Hecho esto, él lleva a los hombres hacia el piso franco y todo se soluciona. Ruedas calientes thumb|275px|Toni en el [[banshee y la redada de la LCPD (Hot Wheels)]] Vincenzo se da cuenta de que Toni está subiendo cada vez más con su reputación en la familia Leone, y se ingenia un plan para acabar con él y seguir siendo el capo de la familia. Toni llega a su local como de costumbre, momento en el que Vincenzo está hablando con su madre por móvil, y con su "amiga" Cheryl debajo de su mesa teniendo relaciones sexuales con Vincenzo. Después de colgar el teléfono y quitar a Cheryl de allí, Vincenzo le da otro de sus encargos a Toni. Esta vez, se trata de ir a Trenton a recoger un Banshee que va cargado de mercancía, y guardarlo en el garaje. Al principio, Toni le dice que lo podría hacer él perfectamente, pero Vincenzo dice que está siendo vigilado por la LCPD, y que no puede hacerlo ya que sería sospechoso. Toni va hacia el lugar, y al entrar en el vehículo, la policía le hace una redada. Aún así, Toni logra escapar del lugar y llegar al Pay 'n' Spray, despistando otra vez a la policía. Luego, él conduce el coche hacia el garaje, y recibe una llamada de Vinnie al teléfono al bajar del coche. Toni le dice que le ha vendido, y que todo era una trampa de la policía. Vincenzo intenta defenderse, afirmando que cuando Toni llegó otra vez a la ciudad no tenía nada, ni casa, ni trabajo, que le ayudó con todo lo que necesitaba, y espera a que asuma algunos riesgos para compensarlo. Toni contesta que ya está harto de ser el hombre de Vincenzo, y de tener que hacer todos sus sucios encargos, y dimite, literalmente. Pero la cosa no termina ahí, Toni coge el Banshee y lo lleva a la trituradora de Harwood, destrozando el vehículo por completo. La motosierra enmascarada de Portland thumb||230px|Toni huyendo de la masacre. Después de todo lo ocurrido, Toni y Vincenzo quedan algún tiempo sin hablar. Y durante todo ese tiempo pasan muchas cosas: Toni se reúne con su madre, pero luego de varios acontecimientos ella contrata a unos sicarios para liquidarle (pero no lo consiguen); Salvatore Leone le da a Toni varios encargos que cumple con éxito y hacen que crezca más su reputación en la familia Leone, JD O'Toole ayuda a los Leone delatando los planes que tenían los Sindacco para acabar con ellos (pero aún así acaba siendo asesinado por Mickey Hamfists por no ser de confianza); e incluso que María Latore, la mujer de Salvatore, sale con Toni Cipriani y comete varias locuras: robo, consumo de drogas, e incluso carreras ilegales. thumb|230px|Vincenzo aparece y desafía a Toni. La cuestión es que Toni está ganando cada vez más respeto y admiración por parte de Salvatore, y esto no le agrada a Vincenzo en absoluto. Entonces decide idear un plan para quitar definitivamente a Toni de su camino. Su plan es poner a varios matones en el barco, y llamar a Toni hacia allí como si nada: así, podrían acabar con él dentro del barco. Cuando Vinnie le llama, a Toni no le convence del todo la idea de volver a verlo, hasta que él dice que es por Salvatore, de modo que Toni decide hacerle caso. Una vez en el lugar, Toni llama a Vincenzo para saber dónde está, y resulta que está recogiendo un gran cargamento en el barco, y que le está esperando dentro. thumb|230px|El final de Vincenzo. Ya dentro del barco, un matón corre en la bodega inferior y Toni, al verlo, baja para saber lo que ocurre. Cuando entra en el lugar, un matón que se encontraba detrás de la puerta, la cierra y persigue a Toni con una motosierra. Otros hombres se unen a la masacre, pero ninguno logra acabar con Toni, ya que éste logra ser más rápido y acaba con todos ellos. En este momento, Vincenzo Cilli aparece en la zona, preguntando «¿Ya se ha muerto?». Toni aparece, y dice «Siento decepcionarte Vinnie, pero no es así». Vincenzo se enfada, le dice varias cosas, e intenta matarle él mismo con una uzi. Pero no puede con Toni, éste le dispara y acaba con su vida. Luego, Toni se acerca, le contempla en el suelo, muerto, y sale del barco para seguir su vida. Después de lo ocurrido thumb|La tumba de Vincenzo Cilli, ubicada en el [[cementerio de Bedford Point.]] Después de la muerte de Vincenzo, no se vuelve a hablar de él en el resto del juego, al menos en ninguna misión. Sin embargo, hay un Easter Egg en el cementerio de Bedford Point. Se puede ver la tumba de Vincenzo, y en ella una inscripción: Vincenzo Cilli - Not so lucky after all - RIP. Lo que en castellano vendría a ser "no tan afortunado después de todo". Esto se debe a que Vincenzo era apodado Lucky (afortunado) por Salvatore, y al parecer, su final no fue afortunado para él. Correo del Liberty Tree En 1998, algún tiempo antes de los sucesos relatados anteriormente, la LCPD envió un correo a Ned Burner, reportero del Liberty Tree, y el tema iba sobre Vincenzo Cilli y Toni Cipriani. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories *Home Sweet Home *Slacker *Dealing Revenge *Snuff *Smash and Grab *Hot Wheels *Don in 60 Seconds *The Portland Chainsaw Masquerade de:Vincenzo Cilli en:Vincenzo Cilli pl:Vincenzo Cilli pt:Vincenzo Cilli Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Familia Leone Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Líderes de bandas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories Categoría:Artículo destacado